Howler: Ultimate Werewolf/Tropes
Tropes *'A Dog Named "Dog":' TBD *'Action Girl:' mostly all females. *'Adapted Out:' George and Georgia do not appear due to concerns about children in a violent game. *'Adaptional Intelligence:' TBD *'Adaptional Jerkass:' TBD *'Adaptional Sexuality:' Lacey is a lesbian. *'Adaptional Villainy:' Jeanette's villainy is taken to a new level. *'Age Lift:' Howler, Bella, Phillip and Lacey are teenagers. *'Adorkable:' TBD *'All Animals Are Domesticated:' TBD *'All Men Are Perverts:' TBD *'Alternate Universe:' the game. *'Amazon Chaser:' TBD *'Ambiguosly Brown:' TBD *'Arch-Enemy:' TBD *'Art Shift:' TBD *'Badass Adorable:' TBD *'Badass Normal:' TBD *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Beware the Nice Ones:' TBD *'Big Bad:' TBD *'Black Best Friend:' TBD *'Canon Foreigner:' Gwen was created for the series to fill the role of George and Georgia. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Composite Character:' Gwen has George's friendliness and Georgia's gender and protective traits. *'Continuity Reboot:' the game. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' TBD *'Cursed with Awesome:' TBD *'Cute Monster Girl:' TBD *'Dark Action Girl:' Jeanette. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Bella or Gwen since they'd be born as humans *'Darker and Edgier:' it is rated M for dark themes such as gruesome violence, death, strong language, drugs, racism and LGBT themes. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' TBD *'Evil Laugh:' TBD *'Five-Man Band:' **'The Leader:' Howler. **'The Lancer:' Bella. **'The Smart Guy:' Frank. **'The Big Guy:' Greg. **'The Chick:' Gwen. **'Sixth Ranger:' Wylda. *'Frankenstein's Monster:' Frank. *'Friendly Ghost:' Gwen. *'Friendly Neighborhood Vampire:' Bella. *'Genius Ditz:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Gross-Out Humor:' TBD *'Hotter and Sexier:' several characters gain sexier redesigns. *'Hunk:' Greg. *'Hunter of Monsters:' Jeanette. *'Hypocritical Humor:' TBD *'I Am Not Weasel:' TBD *'Incoming Ham:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' TBD *'It's All About Me:' TBD *'Jerkass:' TBD *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' TBD *'Likes Older Women:' TBD *'Lingerie Scene:' TBD *'Love Triangle:' Jeffrey x Bella x Gwen. *'Lovable Sex Maniac:' TBD *'Made of Evil:' TBD *'Meaningful Name:' TBD *'Most Common Super Power:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'Narcissist:' TBD *'Nice Girl:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' TBD *'Non-Human Sidekick:' Lex is this to Gwen. *'Official Couple:' Howler and Bella. *'Our Gargoyles Rock:' Greg. *'Our Ghosts Are Different:' Gwen *'Our Mages Are Different:' Wylda. *'Our Vampires Are Different:' Bella. *'Our Werewolves Are Different:' Howler. *'Out-of-Character Moment:' TBD *'Rated M for Manly:' TBD *'Really 700 Years Old:' TBD *'Running Gag:' TBD *'Shout-Out:' TBD *'Single Woman Seeks Good Man:' TBD *'Slapstick Knows No Gender:' TBD *'Spin-Off:' to the main series. *'Sweet Tooth:' TBD *'Team Mom:' TBD *'The Big Damn Kiss:' TBD *'The Cameo:' TBD *'The Ditz:' TBD *'Toilet Humor:' TBD *'Too Dumb to Live:' TBD *'Took a Level in Badass:' TBD *'Took a Level in Dumbass:' TBD *'«Vampires Are Sex Gods:' TBD *'Vampires Hate Garlic:' TBD *'Vampires Sleep in Coffins:' TBD *'Vegetarian Vampire:' TBD *'Weirdness Magnet:' TBD *'What Does She See in Him?:' TBD *'Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?:' TBD *'Would Hit a Girl:' TBD Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' TBD * *'Executive Meddling:' TBD *'Fan Nickname:' TBD *'God-Created Canon Foreigner:' Gwen was created by Daniel Wright himself and was originally intended to show up first in TBD. *'God Does Not Own This World:' TBD *'The Other Darrin:' TBD *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Best Known for the Fanservice:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Evil is Cool:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' TBD *'Fandom Rivalry:' series *'Fetish Fuel:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Incest Yay Shipping:' TBD. *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' TBD *'One True Threesome:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?:' TBD